RWBY and Iron
by zachracer
Summary: It could be said that man and tools were made for each other. In the world of Remnant, Dust was the tool that allowed Man to survive. In the world of our own, we invented other tools to allow us to not only survive but thrive. And as Remnant is but a mirror of our own world, should it not be said, that they have the ability to not only survive, but to thrive as well? Let's Find out


**I am back! FInally after 3 months I am back with a new story, my other story will be updated soon and this one will be updated within 2 weeks, probably. So this story will be pretty much how it seems, Tony Stark, as well as some of his enemies, exists in the world of remnant, he will go some of team RWBY's adventures and they will join in some of his. On occasion I will upload a chapter that explains some of the armors and weapons implored by Tony and the crew, but they almost always be accompanied by a true chapter. This story also features a Tony modeled after how he appears in Armored Adventures, but sharing traits with the MCU version as well. As with pretty much everything I do not own Iron Man or RWBY, they belong to Marvel and Roosterteeth Respectively.**

It could be said that man and tools were made for each other. In the world of Remnant, Dust was the tool that allowed Man to survive. In the world of our own, we invented other tools to allow us to not only survive but thrive. And as Remnant is but a mirror of our own world, should it not be said, that they have the ability to not only survive, but to thrive as well? Well then, let us find out

 **Entering Vale Airspace 2 hours to Beacon Greeting Speech**

The Cold morning air, that smelled so much of fall, parted ways for the small private airship as its engines hummed along through the sky. Inside an older teen, with the subtle traces of a man beginning to show, sat at a table staring through the window on his right. The teen was Eisen Anthony Stark, or tony as he was more commonly called by his friends and family, who , at 16, was the youngest student to be accepted into Beacon Academy, or at least he was supposed to be, Earlier that day he had received word a young girl had beaten him out for that title by around 8 or 9 months, though this mattered little to him, although the press would probably have a field day with the news.

He tapped his fingers against the Oak desk in front of him as he sat, still looking out at the clouds that whisked by, leaving small water droplets along the windows of aircraft. He vaguely listened to the tv on the other side of the room playing the local news station, while his mind played with ideas and creations yet to come. " _In other news, the plague of peculiar dust shop robberies sweeping through Vale continue. The robberies were perpetrated by notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade police. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa_."

Dust, such a short and simple word, yet it held such power behind it that it could fall entire empires with mention of its name. At one point his father, Howard Stark as he was known, had been partners with the leading Dust technology, development, and exportation company: the Schnee Dust Company and by extension the founder and former CEO Nicholas Schnee. However, that all changed when Nicholas Schnee fell ill and appointed an heir, Jacques Schnee, a man who married into the family through Nick's only child and daughter. When he eventually took over, the partnership didn't even make it through the transfer papers, all because his father began developing alternatives to Dust and Ol' Jacques didn't take it too well, despite the wishes of Nicholas Schnee, and his father's company, Stark Industries, was left alone in the world. After this, it became nearly public fact that the new generation Schnee's hated the Stark name and every man, woman, child, or even object associated with it. All except one man, Obadiah Stane, the man who now ran Stark Industries after his father's death about 2 years ago. Tony wouldn't be able to take over Stark Industries from this tyrant until he met two criteria: a. Being older than 18, b. Having attended one of the four major academies of Remnant. He was currently attempting to fulfill the second requirement, he would have gone to Atlas, but Obadiah had too many ins there, being in the same kingdom as Stark Industries, Beacon; however, had been less influenced by Stark Industries, only having a few weapon and equipment exports to nearby shops in Vale and one or two on its islands. Beacon also happened to be home to a family friend, Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon, Tony had never personally met him, but they had talked over email and scroll. Vale also happened to be a personal favorite vacation spot as well.

What would be a shame, however; was the ever growing Schnee presence in Vale, it wasn't overwhelming, but it was fairly noticeable. "Speaking of Schnees, here comes one now" Tony looked out of the window, focusing on the new airship that had slipped in under his, its SDC markings sending a chill down his spine. He had no doubts about who was aboard, it would be the middle child of the Schnee family, Weiss Schnee, he knew this because Winter would be out in the middle of the Atlesian Sea somewhere, conducting exercises with the Atlesian Marine Corps. and Navy, and the youngest, whose name he always seemed to forget, was probably with his father, Ol' Jacques himself, who wouldn't be caught dead in Vale, much less at Beacon.

At some point after the Schnee Airship passed by and the intercom clicked on, " ," the pleasant voice of the flight attendant fell upon his ears, " _the captain says we have been cleared for Approach into Beacon behind two other ships, she says we have about 15 or 20 minutes before we land_ " Tony pressed the button on the outer side of his right armrest to respond on the intercom, "Thanks for the heads up Ash, tell Blau thanks too." The airship being one of the few perks Obadiah allowed him to keep, Tony had learned to know his flight crew fairly well, after all, he used it to get back and forth long distances in his studies and tech acquisition trips. "Speaking of tech.." he keyed the intercom once more, "Ash one more thing, can you handle the transfer of my tech when we land, you know, so I don't forget because you know how often I forget things like that." Tony could swear he heard someone laughing as he let go of the key. " _Will do Tony, also wishes you luck at Beacon_." Tony pressed the key one last time to respond, "Oh I'm sure he does." He knew he heard a laugh this time when he let go of the key, giving a small laugh himself.

As the airship broke through the clouds Tony could see the famous tower of beacon, the home of Vale's CCTS tower, a system that had been opposed by Tony's father do to its low amount of redundancy, a view which Tony shared. If it hadn't been for the Schnee endorsement of the current CCTS system, their system would have ended up winning, but of course, the Schnees couldn't allow the Starks to have anything over them.

As the Airship swung around to seaside cliffs of Beacon, Tony could see the landed Schnee airship and a large passenger airship on approach to the landing platform, probably containing most of the other new students. He could see the sun glinting off its windows as the airship slid into its berth, wings swinging backwards onto the airframe, as the small Schnee airship began to push out and up from its berth and into the air above the docks. It took off towards his own airship and eventually passed by a hundred feet away from the right side of the ship.

The airship came to a slow, steady pace about a hundred yards (a little more than 91 meters) from the berth as the lower wings on his airship folded under the airframe and the whole ship rotated to be parallel with the dock. As the ship drew closer he could see a few people watching the ship dock, pointing out the Stark Industries markings on the tail and side of the fuselage. He could also see a flood of people leaving the larger airship, particularly a young blonde man who seemed to have made way for a trash can in which he was now throwing up, he was followed by a blonde girl and a girl with red tipped hair who seemed to be having a laugh at his expense.

" ," Ash poked his shoulder, to which he spun around to meet her gaze, "the ground crew has notified us it is safe for you to disembark, they also told me your larger items would be in the storage area in an hour or two after processing." Tony gave her a smile and stood up to say thanks, giving her a pat on the shoulder as he stepped into the aisle. He moved to the forward door of the airship, grabbing his sunglasses and backpack, containing some more immediate essentials, from his storage locker and placing the sunglasses on his head as he opened the door, sun glaring into his shielded eyes. Before stepping off he checked his clothes for cleanliness, his white button shirt looked fine with its sleeves rolled to the elbows and a black tie combined with his black jeans and sneakers appeared to fine.

He stepped off the airship appreciating the warm feel of the sun on his body against the chilling fall air. He felt a small breeze whip his hair as he worked his way down the airstairs of the ship, feeling a sense of relief after being trapped in its cramped confines for the past 8 or 9 hours, he had lost count after a while. The smell of used dust filled the area of the docks, (smells kinda like jet fuel… kinda-ish) as he stepped off the airstairs and onto the solid ground of the docks. He brought his wristwatch up to his face in order to check his heart monitor, the device that was currently keeping him alive, it was similar to a pacemaker, but unlike a pacemaker, it was the only thing keeping his heart from stopping and him dying. As he pressed the face of his watch to bring up the charge level, he heard a small explosion in the distance. Quickly checking the charge of his monitor, it being at 90%, he decided to head towards the explosion, quickly pacing up to a light run.

As he approached the explosion he saw something disconcerting, the red haired girl from earlier and a white haired girl, this being a person he hadn't wanted to run into so soon. Though instead of letting the other girl suffer he decided to step in, closing the distance between himself and the girls rather quickly. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The Schnee heiress bared her teeth in complete display upon the smaller girl, letting no mercy befall her. "I am really, really sorry." The small girl was pressing her fingers together in angst.

Tony place himself between the two girls before the bloodshed became too grotesque. Upon his own insertion into the conversation, the young heiress to his left suddenly shouted into his ear, "Hey, what's the big idea of interrupting me! Do you have any idea who I am!?", he rubbed his ear as he turned to the Schnee, her face lighting up in realization and ever growing anger, "Actually, yes I do, Ice Princess.", out of the corner of his eye, he could see another girl with black hair approaching them. "Stark!" the near bloodcurdling nature of the way she said his name almost made him take a step back, but he somehow managed to stay his ground. "You better get out of my way before I run you into the ground like my father is your company!", The black haired girl decided to chime in, "Actually, Miss Schnee, your father isn't running Stark Industries into the ground, that would be Howard Stark's former business partner, Obadiah Stane, who is doing that all by himself. The Schnee Dust corporation, the largest Dust affiliated corporation in Remnant, is simply helping him do so with their underhanded business practices and shady business partners."

Tony turned to the new arrival with a sense of glee, "Thank you, finally someone who understands." She handed over a vial of Dust as she replied, "You're Welcome", he held out his hand for her to shake, a gesture that she seemingly accepted with some glee, "Tony Stark", she smiled, "Nice to make your acquaintance Tony, Blake Belladonna" Tony recognized the last name, but he wasn't sure from where he would have to look into it later, he let go of her hand and brought his own to his pockets.

The heiress decided she was having nothing to do with a conversation that she was losing and stormed off with the vial in hand. He suddenly remembered there had been two girls in that argument and turned to the smaller girl. The girl who he now realized was staring lasers into him. He went to move his left hand for a handshake but it was grabbed by the girl in front of him and brought close to her chest when she closed the distance between them, he spoke up having not quite caught up with the sequence of events. "Hello, I'm-", "TONY STARK!"

Tony used his free hand to rub his left ear in an attempt to the stop the ringing in his ears, "OW! My ear is about 4 inches from your face, you don't have to scream.", "oops sorry about that, it's just that, you're Tony Stark, one of the best hunter weapons designers ever! I mean I know about all of your designs, I've even built some of the plans you never built but published for other people to build." This statement slightly creeped him out, not only had he not built weapons since the death of his father, of which this was a grim reminder, but the fact that a girl that was so cute, was a fan of his weapons work, discomforted him. Suddenly a familiar boy appeared behind them, "Are you guys alright, I heard an explosion and screams and came as fast as possible." Tony just turned to him and recognizing him, facepalmed with his right hand and motioned for the two in his company to start walking with his left.

"Ok vomit boy, you heard an explosion and screams and claim to have come here as fast as possible, yet it took you nearly 10 minutes to do so, but would only take me a minute or two to get here walking at a snail's pace." the other teen shook his head up and down, "This hasn't been a very good day for you has it?" "No, not really", Tony suddenly gave his best positive face and spoke up "Well let's change that, Tony Stark." He held out his hand for the blonde, as the girl spoke up, "Ruby Rose." She reached her hand out as well, the blonde lets a smile creep to the corners of his mouth and reached a hand out for each hand. "Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.", "Do they?" Tony and Ruby jokingly asked, meeting their gazes on their new found friend, hanging his head low with the response, "I don't know, never asked." Ruby and Tony both let out a snicker at their friend's expense. "Come on let's get going, Jaune."

"So you're the one that took that privilege from me" Tony mockingly accused Ruby as the three walked along the path to the Amphitheater where the welcoming speech was being held. "I'm sorry", Tony just laughed, "It's fine never mattered to me anyways, how much younger are you than me anyways, " Ruby quickly thought about the question, Tony seemingly perplexed by the strange almost laughable way her face contorted while she was thinking about the question that would be impossible to answer without knowing his birthday, which he hadn't told her yet. "8 months", "sorry, come again?", "you were born 8 months a day before me." Both Jaune and Tony were surprised by the fact that she even attempted let alone gave such a specific answer. "How did you know my birthday.", "I told you I knew all of your designs, I had to think about it but I remember you mentioning your birthday on a forum once or twice." Tony jokingly put his hands between himself and her and backed away saying, "You're freaking me out Ruby, stalking is a crime you know." Ruby tossed her hand forwards and downwards, "pfff I really don't much more than anyone who did a search for you online.", "Which is what scares me, the web is a big creepy pile of stuff on everyone and everything, which is why socially awkward people like you are the new scary."

Ruby and Tony's comedic trade continued with Ruby feigning insult, "I'm not awkward, I just like to let my sweetheart do the talking, with that she pulled out the red device that had stayed clipped to the back of her belt since they met and held it out in front of her and pushed her thumb up on a clip on the handle, it suddenly exploded in size taking the shape of a scythe a sight he recognized popping into place in the midsection of the weapon that he recognized as a gun. "Ruby! A little warning next time so that I don't die from heart failure.

"Isn't the phrase supposed to be heart attack?", Ruby asked, "oh something you don't know." Ruby and Jaune both looked confused. Tony answered their confusion, "Yes the phrase is heart attack, but seeing as I can't have a heart attack it wouldn't really fit.". "What do you mean you can't have a heart attack?"

Tony slightly disgruntled, turned from Ruby to look at Jaune, "I will explain later," turning back to Ruby, he continued, "right now I want to see this beautiful thing" Tony stepped closer to weapon, looking up and down the red and black object, "So did you build this all by yourself?" Ruby made herself look bigger with an inhale of air to her lungs. "Yes, I did...Well most of it, some parts even Signal couldn't make work, so I had to get help from a certain competition that a certain person may or may not have held, with the winner, who may or may not have been me, being guaranteed help on design and manufacturing of their weapon." Tony began to eye her weapon up and down at the mention of the competition, immediately recognizing a few of the parts, specifically the barrel and sight. "You're not, are you?", Ruby smiled with pride, "I am", "Oh I have got to see this."

"See what?" When Jaune finally broke his long personal silence, Ruby and Tony both became aware they were a group of three, not two. "Oh, see this awesome little shot in the dark I made." Tony beckoned for the weapon and it soon graced his hands as Ruby nervously let go of it, even though he had designed many weapons for a select group hunters and huntresses over the years, her included, she still felt uneasy giving the weapon to anyone else, it was her sweetheart after all.

"Just be careful." Tony sensing her hesitance gave her a reassuring smile as he felt for the barrel release switch he had installed, once he felt his finger graze over the small rise on the side of the weapon he pressed down on the release in a pressing pattern of 3-2-3. A small beep emanated from the weapon, signaling the release had been engaged and the electronic safeties had activated. "I didn't know it could make noises", "It's the electronic safeties and kill switch I installed.", Jaune had since leaned in over Tony's right shoulder to look at what he was doing, with Ruby following suit, though she had turned into his face showing a small amount of annoyance.

"Kill Switch?! You put a kill switch in my baby?", Tony just snickered, "Ruby I am not crazy enough to let my weapons out into the public without a way to make sure they don't do any harm anyone or fall into the wrong hands.", the teen huffed and crossed her arms as she sat on the ground beside her two friends, contempt with the pseudo defeat that had been dealt to her. "Besides Ruby, it is not like anyone can use, and I so far have no reason to think you are a bad guy with a pension for using an HCSS" Tony saw out the corner of his eye that Jaune was confused, Ruby had apparently seen the same thing, as when he opened his mouth to answer, she did too.

"High Caliber Sniper Scythe" this was immediately followed by the two attempting to beat each other out of a reward, "Jinx!", "Damnit!" Ruby raised in triumph above Tony as he cursed, as he followed her eyes upwards, she had begun a chain of comedic sinister laughter that made Tony bring his to cover his laughter, he, however, noticed that Jaune had not joined in. " Sorry, the scythe is a what now?", Tony just shook his head as he stood up to congratulate his opponent, right hand out, left in his pocket, "It's also a gun Jaune". Ruby sassily added to the conversation, "It also has a name, Crescent Rose"

Tony gave his best pomp voice as he shook Ruby's hand and acknowledged her earlier comment with a smile, "Why I must congratulate you madam for you have beaten me at my own game, I believe penance is in order." She took his hand in her own and shook to the deal before acknowledging her reward, "I believe a mountain made of cookies will suffice" Tony chuckled and sat back down to the ground to finish his inspection of the weapon.

"A mountain of cookies it is", he said as he pressed one final button and the barrel slid from the main assembly of the gun and another press released the blade attached to the other end, where Ruby tenderly removed it from its socket and set it aside.

Tony held up the piece in the light where they could inspect it in all of its glory, "the expansion barrel, it makes the compact transformation possible, in order for the barrel to maintain consistency and still withstand the trials and tribulations of combat, I had to make a barrel to could collapse in on itself and then produce an airtight seal in both forms. So I designed an Electroweld system that creates a seal by expanding the barrel to the needed width in deployment and then back to normal upon reversion, and then using an electric reactive compound the seams seal and form a metallic substance as strong as normal gunmetal, the system is capable of reverting weld with an opposite charge, opening the seams and allowing the barrel to collapse during the transformation process, without it, the firing mechanisms, as well as the rifling, would need to be cleaned out after every shot and the bullet wouldn't make it to the muzzle, much less head in a straight line."

Tony turned to Jaune expecting a look of wonder and amazement, but instead, he saw one of bewilderment and aggravation, "I understood absolutely none of that, I mean what even is the point of such a complicated weapon if it does pretty much the same thing as this." Jaune pulled out a sword from its hilt in a haphazard way and nearly lost an eye deploying the shield.

"That is actually pretty cool Jaune" Tony gave Ruby the pieces to her weapon back as she took to reassembling the pieces, Tony sauntered over to Jaune to look at his sword and shield/sheath thing. "A classical touch, I like it." He held his hand out, "mind if I take it for a test drive?" Jaune gave a shrug and gave him the sword. Tony had grabbed the sword with his left hand but tossed it to his right, didn't truly matter, he was ambidextrous, though he had given up writing with his left do to the amount of graphite that would accumulate on his hands while writing, he could still swing a sword hard with either hand.

As he tossed and swung the sword around he came to a realization, "Jaune you didn't make this sword." Jaune looked slightly shocked that he had discovered this so fast, "How did you know?".

Tony continued to move the sword in swinging and slashing motions as he explained, "Well for one the sword is too well balanced to be new or even moderately aged, this has the signs of someone who took care of it for a lifetime, also the leather on the handle isn't original, the sword wouldn't be old enough to have been rewrapped if you had made it, and from the way you handled it, I doubt you would even know how to rewrap it. But judging from these markings, it is from the great war, and specifically an officer's sword."

Tony flipped the blade of the sword into his hands, "Not even sharp enough to cut from contact, but not to worry" he gave the hilt back, "I have a laser sharpener", Jaune reached out and took the sword, putting it back in the sheath, that had been returned to its standard form and now hung from his waist.

"So what have you got for weapons", Ruby called to Tony as she continued to assemble her weapon. Tony gave a "huh" in reply. "Well I mean it is kinda fair man, we showed you ours, mind showing us yours"

Tony reached into his backpack and pulled out a belt containing a few items familiar and not. "What is that stuff," said Ruby and Jaune at the same time, both captivated with the items on the belt. "Starting from the front, Scroll Holder" he pointed a metal holder on the front right of the belt as he strapped it to his waist.

"This is a grapnel line and launcher," he said pointing at a small metal gun-like object and a spool of thin metal cable.

"And this is where the fun begins, two retractable swords, capable of infusing dust in the blade with vials of dust," he said pointing to two black metal rectangles, no bigger than a scroll.

"These are sonic disruptors/cannons/stereo system" This earned a few oohs and aahs from the two.

"These are multi-purpose grenades, they can be activated as typical explosives; concussive aura grenade, capable of causing a feedback loop in a person's aura that knocks them out; and finally a stun grenade, produces a loud flash and bang, but causes little to no damage and can cause weak aura feedback causing semblances to become ineffective." At this point, Jaune appeared to be confused, but Tony and Ruby both had become tired of explaining just about everything to him.

"And the piece of resistance for my backup bag of tricks, is an EM shield generator." Ruby suddenly looked up at him extremely close to his face. "Why do you need that, won't your aura protect you?" Both he and Jaune looked a bit heated around the collar, though for Jaune this was no concern as Ruby continued to prod Tony. "Well, it would if I had one."

Ruby gasped at this and over dramatically pointed a finger at him, saying, "Do you mean, you are at a hunter's academy and don't have your aura unlocked?" Tony laughed in response to her question, "No it's not nearly that embarrassing, I mean, can you imagine?" Jaunes collar looked to be getting ever hotter as the conversation continued.

"Ruby, if you remember earlier, I mentioned I can't have a heart attack, while that is, for the most part true, it's not entirely. You know how my father died in that attack on our plane, well I received massive damage to my heart in the same crash. It was so bad that my heart stopped beating on its own, fortunately a few doctors had come up with a new form of pacemaker called a heart monitor using an element called kylight, after I streamlined the design and was able to have few tests ran, we discovered I could no longer produce an aura, the radiation from the monitor's energy source as well as the location of the implant make it nearly impossible for my aura to develop, much less manifest."

The two of them just stared at him for a little while before Jaune spoke up. "So why not just use a different power source, like Dust or something." Tony sighed at the blonde and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I tried that and it blew up an entire testing facility. The problem is that Kylight is used as a superconductor to allow the energy to be put to use, on a large scale, replacing Kylight is an easy task, on the small scale it isn't as easy, most superconductors need to be supercooled, but for an unknown reason Kylight, when exposed to high energy environments becomes an extremely powerful superconductor"

Jaune's already sizeable frown became larger, "yeah you have probably thought of everything someone who almost failed physics twice in a row has already thought of."

Tony unclipped the belt around his waist as he patted a hand against Jaunes back twice, "Come on guys, cheer up, the speech will be soon and we need to get going." As he began to walk along the path, putting his belt in his bag, Tony felt a tug at his shirt. "Tony help me with this it won't lock back into place" Ruby was struggling to get the barrel back into the main assembly, forgetting about the button, "Ruby you just need to put the code in, it will lock back automatically". Ruby gave a smile and wave, "Thanks, its 3-2-3 right? Just go on ahead, I'll be fast."

Ruby turned her attention back to the scythe-rifle as Tony began to walk again once more, feeling like he forgot to tell Ruby something. He told himself he would think of it later when he heard something that reminded him of what he had meant to tell her. " _Access Denied: Security Measures Engaged"_

He suddenly heard Ruby yelp and the sound of her being shocked, he watched as the shock ended and she fell flat on the ground clutching some grass she had ripped up from the ground, "Are you alright, I forgot to mention the Security System and the fact that the code is inverted for reattachment, that probably would have helped" Ruby groggily looked up to Tony, who was now attaching the barrel.

When she heard the click and beep she groaned, "Anything else you forgot to tell me about Crescent Rose.", Tony laughed a little, "You didn't read the manuals I sent with the parts did you?" Ruby groaned once more and Tony started let out a belt of laughter, when it finally subsided he began again, "Then it's your own fault". She threw the grass in her hands at him while saying, "I hate you", Tony just walked past on the path, patting her on the head as he went, "No you don't, see you at the speech." Ruby shouted after Tony while attempting to get up, "Hey Tony, Where did Jaune go?".

Tony turned around as he walked to answer Ruby, "Probably the Amphitheatre, considering it is right here," he said pointing to his left at a brick and glass building, "and the fact that the speech is 10 or 15 minutes pretty much guarantees it." He turned around once more while giving a wave, "As I said, see you at the speech."


End file.
